Students and Teachers
by NegroLeo
Summary: Danny is a teacher as Casper High. He loves his job, really he does, but this years group might be even more then he can handle. Especially the new kid Vlad Masters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A play on the usual high school scene. Danny is a teacher at Casper High, he's been teaching for six years however this year the students coming in might be more then he can handle. Especially Vlad Masters.

Author: So yeah someone mentioned a teenage Technus in a comment for one of my other stories. Besides there are always stories about Vlad being a teach at Danny's school, so why not the other way around? Lol there will be other pairings in this as well I do take requests and a select few ghosts will be teachers. Enjoy! :D

_Students and Teachers_

Danny growled low in his throat as his eyes slowly opened glaring at his alarm clock as it continued wailing for him to get up. Groaning loudly Danny tried to bury his face in his pillow to muffle the sounds. He really regretted going out with Sam and Tucker last night, he should've known better since today was the first day of school, but nothing was going to keep him from having one last hurrah. Now he regretted it more then anything in the world, nothing is worse then having a major hangover on the first day of school. Just imagining the noise and excitement he had to look forward made Danny try to burrow deeper into his covers.

Unfortunately his friends had other plans.

"Danny get up now or else!" Tucker yelled through his door causing Danny to groan as his head thudded.

"Go away." Danny groaned.

"No, Danny either you get up right now or else I'll have to go get a bucket of cold water. Your choice." Tucker announced.

Danny groaned, between his alarm and Tucker's threats, there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. Rubbing a hand down his face he wiggled out from under his comforter slamming a hand down on the snooze button. After a few moments of wallowing in self pity Danny got up grabbing some pants to throw on. Walking over to the door he unlocked it, throwing it open a moment later to glare at his friend.

"Geez man you look like hell." Tucker commented smirking slightly.

"Thanks I love to hear that. You'd better have made breakfast or I swear to god you'll be going through that wall." Danny threatened as he started down the hall towards the bathroom.

"We've been living together for six years and you think I haven't learned that by now?" Tucker mumbled after the retreating form of his best friend.

Danny only grinned, living with Tucker had taught the man many things. One of those was that Danny only had to use his ghost powers on his friend once to make him remember something. Sighing Danny turned on the hot water waiting for it to warm up before he stepped into the spray, enjoying the way the water washed over him. Closing his eyes Danny remembered back to when it was him starting high school for the first time.

He and Tucker had thought that high school would be awesome, that they'd be kings of the school. Oh how wrong they'd been. Not only were they labeled as outcasts the moment they entered the building but they got their asses handed to them every single day. That is until the day the "accident" occurred. Just thinking about it made Danny wince.

His parents, otherwise known as the town loons, were obsessed with ghosts. This meant that through out his childhood and his high school career they were constantly ruining things with their many inventions. It wasn't until the day they created the "Fenton Portal" that his life truly changed, one mistake on his part, a flash of light, searing pain that lasted for hours, and Danny was no longer the same. That stupid invention had turned him half ghost, not only that with the new found "powers" of his he was constantly being attacked by ghosts that came out of the portal. Who knew one of his parents inventions would actually work?

Groaning at the memories Danny looked down at his scarred body. For nearly sixteen years he'd fought the ghosts over and over, now at the age of thirty Danny had finally managed to send out a message to the ghost who dared attack his home town. Attack and you die again. All ghosts knew that if they were killed in their spectral form there would be no way for them to come back or be reborn. After slaying a vampire ghost, known as Plasmius, who had more then once tried to take over the human realm the other ghosts decided it wasn't worth losing the chance to be reborn. A loud knocking pulled Danny from his thoughts, opening his eyes he glared at the door as Tucker poked his head inside.

"Come on man you've been here for almost fifteen minutes. I still have to get ready for work to you know." He grumbled.

"Fine I was about to get out anyway." Danny answered turning off the water.

"Hey man cheer up. We both know after a few days you'll be bouncing out of bed to get to your students." Tucker said.

Danny just growled at his friend, even if he was right, before going back to his room butt naked and not giving a shit about it. Sometimes being a teacher sucked. The first day of school always made him regret his choice of schooling. Despite his grumblings Danny smiled knowing Tucker was right, even if he did have those moments he loved his job. Walking over to his closet Danny started getting ready for the day.

-halfway across town-

Vlad glared at his little sister as she snickered at him from his doorway. He glared at her then turned back to the mirror in front of him. The fact that his parents had forced him halfway across the country without his consent was bad enough, but this was going to far. Staring at the uniform from his old school made him ache before he glanced at his reflection. Instead of the well made suits and dress shirts he was used to he now wore (shudder) a store bought t-shirt and a pair of jeans. So he made a little mistake (okay a big one, he hadn't meant to blow up the science wing of his former school) but did his punishment have to be this?!

He, Vlad Masters, was being forced to attend... To attend ... Public school.

The thought made him gag a little on the inside. Oh how he despised the fact that his parents had also cut him off, his mother had taken to one of the many stores around town (where they also sold food. THE HORROR!) and bought him a new wardrobe that he was forced to wear now that all his other clothes were gone.

"Could this get any worse?" He asked out loud.

"Well mom and dad could always take away your driving privileges too you know." Jazz piped from his doorway.

"JASMINE GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Vlad shouted picking up a book to throw at his sister.

Jazz ran away giggling under her breath. It was too easy to rile up her brother.

Author: So yeah this happened. Interested? You should be. Lol Leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to ya. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey everyone welcome to the second chapter of _Students and Teachers_! Lol in this chapter we'll see the fist meeting of Danny and Vlad! Lol, we know that Vlad is already pissed off that he has to go to public school how will he fare when he meets his new homeroom teacher? Who knows.

XD

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Two_

Danny sighed as he slowly got out of his car coffee mug in one hand school supplies in the other. Parking in the teachers parking always made him laugh, years ago when he attend Casper High he swore he would never come back after he graduated.

_And just look at me now._

Smiling ruefully Danny closed the door behind him letting out a sigh before he turned towards the building in front of him. The sound of squealing tires caught his attention, turning around quickly he noted with distaste the car that pulled up next to his. He glared at his fellow teacher as said man climbed out of the huge truck sneering at Danny.

"Yo Fentina! When you finally going to trade in that piece of shit toy for an actually car?!" Dash yelled as he climbed down.

Danny closed his eyes and counted to ten before turning to face his former bully. That's right. Danny and Tucker weren't the only ones who came back to teach after they graduated. Dash, after blowing out his shoulder and loosing his college scholarship decided that if he couldn't be a big time football star (yeah like that was ever gonna happen) then he'd find a career where he could boss around people that were weaker then him. It didn't surprise Danny that the man was now the gym teacher, what did surprise him was the fact that Dash still thought Danny was afraid of him.

"Dash it's a new year can we please stop these petty fights. We're both adults and teachers." Danny pointed out taking a sip from his coffee.

"Whatever you say Fentina." Dash said slapping Danny on the back before walking towards the school.

Danny glared at the mans retreating form glad he hadn't spilled anything on his shirt. Coffee stains were killer to get out, rolling his eyes Danny walked inside. Some of his favorite students waved to him as he walked down the hallway. Reaching his room Danny couldn't help but smile. Something told him this year would be one of his good ones, pulling out his keys he started unlocking the door when a familiar sense went off.

It wasn't his ghost sense. No this was something even worse.

His slacker sense was going off.

Turning around slowly Danny narrowed his eyes searching the crowd of students for the person who was setting his sense off. It didn't take too long to find them. Walking down the hall, looking as smug as if he owned the place, was a boy. The boy had waist length silver hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail. On anyone else the hairstyle would have looked feminine, on this kid however Danny could just see the crown hanging on said locks. He was dressed like any other student yet still there was an air of arrogance that caused Danny to seethe.

Everything about the boy screamed, pompous arrogant rich boy.

Suddenly the year didn't look as promising as it had seconds ago.

Vlad looked around him scoffing inwardly at the other students, none of them looked as if they were fit to lick his boots. He didn't care that only minutes before his father had told him not to cause problems and make friends. What did matter was the fact that Vlad was too good for this school and anyone in it.

_This year is going to suck. I'm just glad that it's only for one year._

Lost in his thoughts Vlad didn't register the fact that someone was glaring at him until he turned around to look for his homerooom. Standing across the hallway glaring at him was one of the hottest men he'd ever seen in his life.

Smooth black hair, tall around 6"foot, muscles bulging against a tight white shirt, and a piercing glare that sent shivers down Vlad's spine. The man in front of him looked as if he were a greek statue come to life. Vlad stopped dead in the hallway caught by those eyes boring into him. The eye contact lasted until the bell rang sending the idiots, his 'classmate" into a frenzy knocking him around until he made his way to an open space between the lockers. Looking round once he was safe Vlad searched for the man again desperate for another look. However it was as if the man hadn't existed, no trace seemed to be left.

Instead of feeling disappointment however Vlad just smiled. He knew the man had to be a teacher, why else would he be here? And with the number of classes he was taking he had no doubt that soon he'd be able to see the man again. Licking his lips slightly Vlad looked down at his schedule before heading to his first class.

_I guess this year won't be as bad as I thought it would be._

Author: Short chapter but I thought it would be a good way to start working on this. Yes Dash is in here, and yes he's going to be a jerk. It's a good thing neither Danny or Vlad tolerate that kind of stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Yo peeps. What the his haps? -poses like wannabe gangster- ... Okay enough fooling around here comes the next chapter of _Students and Teachers_. Hope ya enjoy it. Promise this one will be longer then my last update.

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Three_

Walking into his classroom Danny let out a content sigh at the eager faces watching him. Even if he groaned about getting up in the morning, or complained about the amount of work he had to do, it would be a lie if Danny said he didn't like his job. Giving the kids a small smile, Danny walked over to stand in front of his blackboard. Unlike Tucker and the other teachers in the school Danny liked to be old fashioned.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Fenton, over the next few months we shall be getting to know each other, so lets set some ground rules," Turning around Danny set down the chalk he'd used to write his name, "Some of you probably thought you'd take an easy class and get by without doing too much work. Others might think because I teach Astronomy that I'll be a push over."

Danny grinned as he located the problem children right away, three boys sat in the back grinning and acting as if they didn't care what he said. Two of the boys he recognized, they were third years who were most likely taking this class to get enough credits to graduate. James (Skulker) Mates and Nicolai Technus. Both boys he knew were smart, heck Nicolai/Technus (the boy preferred to be called by his last name) he was sure would win the noble prize one day. Skulker had shown his smarts the day he managed to blow up the school's cafeteria with a macaroni and cheese bomb he'd made.

Despite the fact both boys were incredibly smart they were some of the laziest, infuriating, slackers in the school. Last year in the teachers lounge his fellow instructors would swap stories on how much trouble the two could be. Saying that Danny was intrigued was an understatement. He knew that if he got these boys in any of his classes then he was going to show them who exactly was the boss around here.

And now he had both in one class. His day couldn't get any better.

"To those students I have one thing to say. If you don't turn in your homework, or fail even on of your quizzes I will fail you on the spot," When Danny said this he looked directly at the two boys who glared at him (well Skulker did, Technus just rolled his eyes), "I do not tolerate slakers in this class, or disrespect. You will work hard and together you might learn a thing or two.

Now, for your first assignment I would like everyone to choose a lab partner and a planet. For the rest of the week you and your partner will do research on your planet, when it was first discovered it, who discovered it. At the end of the week you will present your findings to the class along with a scale model of said planet. If a majority of the class is not finished then I will give out an extra three days." Danny said writing on the board as he spoke.

Hearing the groans that followed his announcement caused him to smile. Sure they would be complaining now but in all actuality they would be getting less work for this class then any other class.

Danny's good mood however ended when hs door opened and his earlier annoyance walked in.

"Sorry I haven't learned my way around the school yet." The boy said smirking slightly.

"And you would be?" Danny asked straightening slightly.

"Vlad. Vlad Masters I just started today." The boy replied.

Vlad could tell that the man was annoyed that he was there. The pout he wore was absolutely delicious. He was about to say something else when the man turned away and picked up a few pieces of paper from his desk.

"Oh yes Vlad Masters. You're late." The man said turning to give him a glare.

"Like I said before Mr. Fenton I don't know my way around just yet." Vlad said a little surprised.

Had the man not heard his last name? He was one of the Masters for heavens sake, his father owned six hotels while his mother owned the biggest make up company in three continents. The mans dismissal of him was making him angry. Once again before he could voice his frustrations the Mr. Fenton spoke first.

"Very well you are excused from your tardiness this time however I expect you to be on time from now on. Have a seat so we may continue our class." With that Mr. Fenton turned away.

Okay now Vlad was pissed. Sure the man was hot as hell, and he could forgive the fact that the guy was mad about him being late. But the fact he was being treated like any other student, dismissed without another thought was sending waves of pure anger through him. Growling slightly in his throat Vlad walked to the back of the class to the only open seat, which happened to be by two other boys. Sitting down Vlad huffed as Mr. Fenton started to take roll call, he barely gave any thought to his seat mates until one of them knocked him gently on the shoulder.

"Don't let Mr. Fenton get to you he's a prick."

Turning slightly Vlad took in his new desk mates. One was heavily muscled with glowing green hair, which couldn't be natural, the boys eyes were the same color as his hair. Apparently the boy had a thing for leather since his entire outfit seemed to be made of it.

"Skulker don't frighten the poor thing. He's new." the other boy said bopping his class mate on the head.

This boy seemed to be the exact opposite of his friend. Blond hair so light it was almost white hung around his head in a short cut. Behind a pair of steel framed glasses amber eyes rolled before landing on Vlad. Smiling shyly the boy just shrugged before turning back to what looked like ...were those plans for a solar powered clock?

"Ah lighten up Tech man one more year and we're out of this dump." The first boy said rolling the aches from his neck.

Turning back to him the boy smiled glancing over at their teacher before pushing a thumb at himself.

"I'm James otherwise known as Skulker, and the kill joy over there is Nicolai or Technus as he likes to be called."

"Vlad. So you guys don't like Mr. Fenton?" He asked curious despite himself.

"Naw the mans a hard ass. Last year he was always on our cases, "You have to live up to your potential" "You're just wasting your lives slacking off," blah blah blah." Skulker said mimicking their teacher.

"Ignore him he's just mad he was caught for blowing up the cafeteria." Technus piped in putting his plans away.

"Hey it's not my fault the food they serve here could be used as a natural explosive." Skulker argued.

"Maybe not still you should have known better then to make a bomb." Technus offered rolling his eyes again.

"Oh yeah and you're one to talk. Who was the one who turned all the gym equipment into water ballons that exploded the moment they were touched?" Skulker sneered.

"That was a miscalculation on my part I admit. Still the results were better then your last test grade mister 45%" Technus replied unfazed.

Vlad found himself smiling, he caught himself actually liking these two despite the fact they were lower class citizens. Turning slightly he caught the glare Mr. Fenton sent their way, not that he cared although it was hot as hell, he smirked in reply before turning back around. Mr. Fenton was just going to have to learn that you don't disrespect a Masters.

Author: Lol so yeah it looks like Vlad is going to make good friends with Skulker an Technus. Sorry about the name for Skulker it's just I don't know works out this way better. Anyway next chapter Vlad is going to get jealous as hell. I wonder why. Hehehehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Well hello again world. I know I know this story is starting off slow. However I promise the first hints of romance will be in this chapter. Lol. Any ideas I'm willing to bend a little.

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Four_

Danny sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, taking a sip of his coffee he leveled a glare at his class. He'd taken them to the computer lab to get started on their projects, forgetting that none of the students would be able to log on to the computers. When he did realize this he changed the plan to going to the library. Big. Mistake.

Not only was Tucker's class also in the library, no that would have been to easy, Ember McLain who taught music and history was also holding her class in the library. Ember being a rocker chick, which included mini skirts and dieing her hair bright shades of blue, didn't really care for the rules and simply let her class roam free.

"Why do the gods hate me?" Danny asked himself as he once more glared at his students.

Everyone was sitting with their friends chatting about pointless things instead of working on their assignment. Did they think he was joking when he said he would fail anyone who didn't do their work? Rolling his eyes Danny was about to announce that they were going back to the classroom when he was approached by one of his students.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes Mrs. Manson?" Danny asked smiling at the girl.

The girl in front of him was a brunette who pulled most of her hair back into long ponytail that hung limply down her back. Her outfit screamed goth as did her makeup but the look in her eyes was warm and full of intelligence.

"Well Valerie and were wandering if it would be possible to do our project on Pluto. I know some scientist are saying that it's not a planet anymore but I think it would be good to do the project on it and the debate." Sam said looking down at her feet as she spoke.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. The debate is a great way to start the project, I look forward to seeing the results. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Danny said writing down the project theme before looking back up and smiling at the girl.

"T-thanks Mr. Fenton." Sam smiled brightly before she turned and an back to her friend.

Danny smiled glad that at least two of his students were actually working.

"You know flirting with your students is against the rules." A female voice said.

"Like you're one to talk Ember. Didn't you get caught last year hitting on your students?" Danny asked looking up at his fellow teacher, "Besides I wasn't flirting with her."

"Well it looked that way to me, and no I wasn't hitting on them. It was just a private conversation about certain things." A smirk on her face made Danny roll his eyes.

He knew exactly what that conversation was about.

"Whatever you say," Danny murmured before going over the paperwork in front of him.

"See you're learning, and they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Ember said nudging him playfully.

Rolling his eyes again Danny went back to working on his papers ignorant of the eyes that were watching him.

Vlad had witnessed both scenes and he wouldn't deny that the anger he was feeling was due to jealousy. How dare those two sluts hit on his man. Okay so technically Mr. Fenton wasn't "his" and the other teacher seemed only interested in messing with his teacher. That meant his only competition at the moment was the girl. Glaring at her Vlad didn't notice his new friends watching him.

"Hey Vlad man." Skulker said catching his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you glaring at Sam Manson? You know her or something?" Skulker asked gazing from him to the girl.

"No." Vlad answered coldly watching as the girl walked back over to their teacher.

"So why are you glaring at her? You look like she's the one who took your candy or something." Skulker commented flipping his pen in the air.

"It's obvious, Vlad has a crush on Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Manson is getting to close to him making her Vlad's rival." Technus said without looking up from his book.

"How the hell did you figure all that out?" Skulker demanded turning towards his friend.

Vlad wanted to know the same thing.

"Well unlike you,I've been paying attention. Vlad keeps looking over at Mr. Fenton and when Mrs. Manson went over there the first time he growled under his breath."Technus said with a sigh.

Was he that obvious? Apparently if this stranger could figure something out about him after only knowing him for ten minutes. Technus looked up and caught his eyes holding them for a few moments. Something in the boy's gaze told him that the reason why he knew so much was because he felt the same way.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Although everyone wants to get into Mr. Fenton's pants. He's hot I'll admit." Seeing the glare Vlad leveled at him Skulker raised his hands defensively, "Don't get your panties in a twist I like girls all the way."

"And I only desire Mr. Foley." Technus piped up turning his eyes over to the man.

"The computer teacher?" Vlad asked slightly shocked.

"Who better? There is one thing though you should know if you really want Mr. Fenton." Technus answered turning his eyes back on Vlad.

"You think you should be telling him about "that"?" Skulker asked suddenly looking concerned.

"Why not? He should learn it's pointless to go after Mr. Fenton now before he gets hurt later." Technus replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Vlad asked slightly annoyed slightly curious.

Before they could say anything though a giant book came crashing down on their table startling them and everyone around them. Looking up Vlad felt his heart begin to race as he smirked up at their teacher. His smirk however faded when Mr. Fenton tuned away from him to address his two new friends.

"James, Technus you both are familiar with my expectations of my students so I expect you two to choose a project and get to work on it. And you Mr. Masters find a partner and get to work." With that said Danny walked away.

Vlad seethed as he glared at his teachers retreating form. How dare that man talk to him like that?! Looking over at his friends he noticed they were looking through the book and refusing to meet his eyes. Looking around Vlad noticed that everyone else was already partnered up. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and thought back to the good old days when he was still at private school and people treated him the way he was supposed to be treated. By the time the bell rang Vlad was feeling even more frustrated then before. Everyone started getting up around him and as he started to follow suit a piece of paper dropped on the table in front of him. Looking up Technus gave him a look before following Skulker out of the library.

Vlad waited until he was back at his locker before opening the note.

_**Meet at the gym after school we'll tell you everything then.**_

_**-Technus**_

Closing his eyes Vlad debated his choices. **One**: He could go meet two boys he barely knew after school exposing himself to danger, or **Two**: he could ask his parents to investigate his teacher and past and risk their wrath. Sighing Vlad got ready for his second class of the day already knowing what he was going to do.

Author: So yeah cliff hanger. I wonder what Danny's big secret is? What is Vlad going to do? Lol only time and my strange imagination will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Hey everyone sorry I left ya on kind of a cliff hanger. I thought it would build up the suspense. XC Okay so let's get on with the show!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Five_

The rest of the day for Vlad was as he expected. Boring. He was farther ahead in all his classes which meant that while everyone else was struggling to learn the simplest things he was staring out the window. When school finally ended Vlad struggled through the crowd of people finally reaching his locker after moments of fighting. Closing his locker he closed his eyes before turning towards the gym where he was supposed to meet his new friends. However he didn't get that far, an arm grabbed his pushing him until his face was smushed against one of the lockers.

"Well look what we have here a pretty rich boy." A gruff voice said.

Vlad turned his head and rolled his eyes at the person holding him. He was obviously a senior and he was obviously from the brainless, violent, football pack. The boy was tall, with short brownish blonde hair, with a huge build that screamed: "Big mindless brute,". The grey eyes staring down at him were hard except for the tinge of amusement all bullies have when they spot a new target.

Vlad, to say, wasn't amused.

"I warn you now let me go or you'll be facing some terrible consequences." Vlad said trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh look the little rich boy is warning me. Listen kid you do-" The boy said leaning down further to show all his teeth.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Johnny?" A familiar voice boomed.

Turning slightly in the boys hold Vlad saw Mr. Fenton standing there his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Slowly the boy pulled away causing Vlad to stumble slightly, a strong hand wrapped around his waist steadying him. Looking up Vlad locked eyes with Mr. Fenton, a moment later his heart started beating faster though Mr. Fenton didn't notice which was a good thing. Looking away Mr. Fenton glared at the boy who'd held him captive.

"There's no problem Mr. Fenton we were just having a conversation." Johnny said.

"That's not how it looked to me, it seemed like you had Mr. Masters here pinned against the lockers. Do I need to remind you of the school rules?" Vlad shivered as the mans voice grew slightly deeper.

"No Mr. Fenton." Johnny said grudgingly.

"Good now I do believe school is over and if you wish not stay after school I suggest you go home."

If it had been any other teacher Johnny would have been able to show the new kid a thing or two. But no it was Mr. Fenton stickler for the rules, and enemy of all football players. Turning away Johnny sneered at the new kid before heading towards the parking lot.

When Johnny was gone Vlad took a chance to look up at Mr. Fenton. The look of annoyance on his face was just as alluring as his pouting face. When those eyes were turned on him once again Vlad couldn't help but look away. That's when he noticed Mr. Fenton still had an arm wrapped around his waist. Pulling away slightly Mr. Fenton let go before he started walking down the hall leaving a stunned Vlad behind.

Danny let out a sigh as he walked down the hall. He shouldn't have gotten so angry, or threatened Walker like that. However seeing the Masters boy like that he was instantly taken back to his own high school days. When he was the one being bullied by the star football player and no one would help him. When he first started teaching he made it clear he had a "no bullying" policy, at first kids ignored it but after the fifteenth detention the students started catching on that he was serious.

_Bullying is a part of life Danny. You can only do so much._

He repeated the familiar phrase in his head it had been a long time since he intervened. Letting out a long suffering sigh Danny was about to head to the Teachers Parking Lot when someone grabbed his sleeve stopping him. Turning his head slightly he was surprised to see the Masters boy standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" He asked turning to face the kid.

"I was hoping I could talk to you." Vlad replied.

Danny looked down at the boy, ever since he'd fist laid eyes on him he had a familiar feeling. Now he knew what it was. The boy had a crush on him, if he didn't put a stop to it then the boy would end up getting hurt. Sighing Danny rubbed a hand over his face before turning and giving the boy a cool look.

"Look Mr. Masters I am not a fool I know who your parents are and what treatment you are used to however you will be receiving none of that from me. I can't say for sure about your other teachers but in my class you will be just another student." Vlad tried to speak but Danny cut him off, "And I also know you are starting to develop romantic feelings for me. I will tell you this once: **I do not date my students**. I hope we don't have a repeat of this conversation in the future Mr. Masters. And I do expect your assignment to be turned in on time. If there is nothing else then I must be on my way. Have a nice day Mr. Masters."

With that Danny walked away leaving a stunned and furious Vlad behind.

Author: Alright everyone got another update in hope ya like it. Lol still a big secret what happened to Danny but it's going to come out in the next chapter what do you think it'll be?


	6. Chapter 6

Author: So yeah thanks to everyone who's reviewing on this story. XD Anyway finally going to reveal the big se-

-author is cut off suddenly-

...

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Six _

Vlad stomped dow the hallway feeling humiliated and pissed off. Not only ws he told he was just another student to Mr. Fenton, but he was also REJECTED! Him. A Masters was rejected by a man who should have been thrilled that Vlad even spared him a second glance! Slamming open the doors behind the gym he startled Technus and Skulker not that he cared.

"Geez man what the-" Skulker started to say.

"What happened to Mr. Fenton I want every single detail! Leave nothing out!" Vlad growled crossing his arms as he glared at the two boys.

Technus and Skulker both blinked. Vlad scowled at the lack of response he was getting, he was already pissed about the rejection and he was barely holding back from simply beating out the answers he wanted. When the silence grew too much he let out a frustrated growl before grabbing his two new friends and dragging them towards the parking lot.

"Whoa hey what the heck man!" Skulker was surprised at how strong the kid was.

"You're coming with me and I will be getting my answers from you." Vlad growled in response.

Skulker and Technus didn't say anything, normally Vlad would have found this odd, but at the moment all he could think about was is rejection. Toting the two boys behind him he barely heard them gasp when they saw his car. He did however feel them pull to a stop causing him to whirl around and give them his best glare.

"Enough gawking! It's like you've never seen a car before." Vlad scoffed reminded that he was once again among commoners.

"Not one like that! Geez man how rich are you?" Skulker asked as he approached the car whistling his approval.

"Rich enough now get in so we can go." Vlad ordered.

Through his anger he couldn't deny the fact that he was proud at the reaction he received. Next to his brain and good looks his car was his pride and joy. He'd built it from scratch, the engine, all the accessories, everything. Opening the doors he started the engine before glaring at Skulker and Technus who stood on the sidewalk looking as dumb as ducks.

"Well?!"

The two boys looked at each other before shrugging and climbing into the car. Vlad din't wait for them to buckle up instead he drove off the moment the doors were closed. Getting home was easy, dodging the cops and making sure they didn't pull him over wasn't. When he finally pulled into the driveway of his house (mansion) Skulker and Technus looked as if they'd gone on three rollercoasters in a row.

"Geez are you like a prince or something?" Skulker asked as Vlad led them up to the door.

"Not really. Marie send someone up with refreshments later." Vlad replied before snapping at a maid who was waiting at the door.

"Yes Master Vlad." The girl replied before walking away.

Leading the way to his room Vlad was aware that his guests were staring at all the wonders in his home. He was unimpressed. Opening the door of his room with a bang Vlad whirled around pinning the two boys with his most fearsome glare.

"You said you would tell me the secret to why Mr. Fenton won't return my feelings. I hope you plan on keeping your word." From the tone in is voice Technus knew he had no other option.

"Fine. You might as well get comfortable this is going to take awhile."

Vlad nodded motioning for them to sit down. He waited until they were comfortable before looking at Technus expectantly.

"Alright I really don't know all of the details, the whole thing was kept pretty quiet when it happened." Technus explained seeing that Vlad wasn't going to interrupt he continued, "A couple years ago before we entered high school someone found out that Mr. Fenton was gay. It really wasn't that big a deal since he'd been a teacher here for awhile, but one of the parents made a fuss. Something about she didn't want her precious baby being under the influence of a gay perverted freak. Really the woman was just a homophobe who couldn't stand the idea that Mr. Fenton was a teacher at her sons school."

Vlad nodded as Skulker rolled his eyes dramatically.

"So she tried to get this petition started to get Mr. Fenton removed from the school. That fell through pretty fast since Mr. Fenton in one of the best teachers the schools ever had." Technus explained.

"Despite the fact he's a hard-ass." Skulker interrupted.

Both boys turned and glared at him angry at the interruption. Raising his hands defensively Skulker shut his mouth. Once it was clear that he wasn't going to interrupt again Technus continued on with his story.

"So anyway the school board ignored her complaints and she got pissed off, it wasn't long until a rumor started about Mr. Fenton." At this point Technus fell silent.

"What rumor?" Vlad asked not seeing the tension coming from Technus.

"The rumor was that Mr. Fenton was dating one of his students, apparently the woman saw them together on a date or something. She even had some pictures of the two of them. The school board couldn't deny the evidence and soon there was an investigation going on. The truth was she photo shopped the pictures so she would have some evidence against Mr. Fenton. It turned out though that Mr. Fenton was in a relationship, although they didn't know who it was. When it got out that the other person might be one of his students something happened that scarred Mr. Fenton."

Vlad waited. He knew whatever Technus was going to say was going to be bad. But he couldn't help the fact that he needed to know. Something about the man called to him in a way that he'd never felt before. He had to know what had hurt him so bad.

"What happened?" Vlad asked nervously.

"A kid committed suicide."

It didn't take genius to figure out what happened.

"So Mr. Fenton was in a relationship with a kid and when it came out the kid committed suicide?" It came out as a question but Vlad knew it was just a conformation.

"Yeah, at least that's what everyone figured, Mr. Fenton was watched for a couple months after the incident but he wasn't the same. Mr. Fenton used to crack jokes o make cool assignments at least that's what the older students said. But by the time we entered high school he was like this, cold, unforgiving, and distant. I doubt Mr. Fenton will ever be able to enter into a relationship again, from what I can tell he's afraid. So no matter who you are, man, woman, Mr. Fenton won't give anyone a chance."

Technus looked right into Vlad's eyes when he said that. He wasn't being mean, or trying to hurt Vlad both knew that. He needed Vlad to see that it was pointless for him to go after a man as broken as Mr. Fenton.

What Technus didn't know was that what a Masters wanted a Masters gets. And nothing was going to stop him from getting Mr. Fenton. Nothing.

Author: ...

Vlad: I'm sorry the Author has been *ahem* removed from the scene. We hope you enjoyed this Chapter of Students and Teachers. Please review if you feel the need to. Goodbye and see you again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: ...

Danny: We're sorry to say but the author is still out at the moment. -laughs- E-enjoy this chapter!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Seven_

_... Danny stared at the ledge as Sidney looked down his eyes lifeless. Danny knew what was going to happen, what would happen if he didn't do anything to help him._

"_Sidney step away from the ledge. Please I can help." Danny said softly walking towards the skinny boy._

_And the boy was skinny, most would think it was simply his body shape but Danny knew it was malnutrition. The bruises he'd missed days before were now clear for everyone to see, Sidney turned and Danny knew he had failed the boy._

"_Don't do it Sidney." He whispered._

"_I have no choice Mr. Fenton. There's nothing in this world for me. Nothing at all. No one wants me, not even you." Sidney's voice trailed off into the wind. _

"_That's not true. You're a wonderful kid, I know one day you're going to do great things but first you have to come down." Danny held out his hand to the boy._

_He knew what was going to happen, he knew he couldn't stop this. He hadn't been able to on that day, hand't been able to save one boy. With horror filled eyes Danny watched as Sidney turned to face him, for a brief moment Danny thought the boy would actually come down. His hopes were dashed a moment later._

"_Goodbye Mr. Fenton." Sidney said before he stepped backwards off the building._

_Danny rushed to the edge trying to grab the boys hand, but no matter how hard he tried to get to the boy he couldn't reach the edge in time. _

Heart racing Danny jerked up from his bed only half surprised to see that he was phasing through it. Running a hand over his face Danny sighed. He'd had the dream again. In reality he wasn't there when the boy jumped, in reality everything Sidney said was left in the note the boy had written to him before he died. And in reality Danny had been the one to kill him.

"I'm sorry Sidney."

After a fitful night of sleep Danny entered his classroom surprised to see Vlad Masters waiting for him. Letting out another groan Danny rubbed his eyes before setting his supplies on hs desk and turning to face the boy.

"May I help you Mr. Masters?" He asked tiredly.

"As a matter of fact you may Mr. Fenton. Regarding out conversation yesterday I believe that you do not understand completely the consequences of your actions towards me." Vlad said looking smug.

"Mr. Masters class starts in ten minutes if you have I point I'd like you to reach it already." Danny said slightly annoyed.

"As you wish, the fact of the matter is I am not your average student and I will not accept being treated as one."

"Well Mr. Masters you may not accept it but I will not change the rules for one student, no matter who they are." Danny replied before turning away to organize some papers, "If that is all you have to say then I am done listening good day Mr. Masters."

"Sidney Poindexter."

Danny stopped what he was doing at that name. Turning around he saw the way Vlad was smirking at him. For a moment Danny felt a surge of anger rush through his body, followed by a wave of unmistakable guilt. He should have known something was going to happen, every time he had that dream it meant something bad was going to happen. Turning to face the kid fully Danny looked around making sure no one else would be entering the room before he rushed over closing and locking it.

"Mr. Masters I implore you not to speak that name again." Danny said his voice loosing the irritated voice to take on a formal one.

"I am not sure I will be able to comply with that, you see I think my parents would be quite interested to find out that one of the teachers in this school is responsible for a students death no matter how many years ago. I'm sure they would want an investigation and everything. Who knows they might actually find something that was missed last time."

Danny could hear the threat as clear as the bell which rang a moment later. He watched as Vlad walked past him out the door leaving him standing there. Looking up at the clock he noted that he had five minutes before his first class started. That meant he had five minutes to compose himself, leaning heavily on his desk Danny willed himself not to collapse or to break down in tears.

Vlad walked down the hallway feeling better now that he knew how to control his teacher. He had a feeling that Mr. Fenton would do anything to keep him quiet about the whole thing. Whistling softly Vlad stuck his hands into his pockets as he continued on his way ignorant of the grey eyes that burned a hole into his back.

"You're gonna pay if you hurt Mr. Fenton." A nasally voice said.

Author:...

Tucker: I'm sorry but the author is still-

Author: I'm here! You guys are gonna pay for kidnapping me! And what the heck happened to the story!

Tucker: -runs away-

Author: Alright everyone mow that I'm back and in control things are gonna start making sense. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few humans and half ghosts to hunt down. And some pictures to destroy. -walks away-


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say you will not be seeing any of the _Danny Phantom_ characters outside my stories for awhile. They're kinda *ahem* tied up at the moment. That'll teach them to take pictures of me in a cheerleading uniform. ... Anyway enjoy XD!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Eight_

The next couple days that passed where some of the hardest days f Danny's life. With Vlad's threat hanging over his head he was barely able to focus on teaching. Every chance the boy got he held the threat over his teachers head. When it came to the project, he was made to give Vlad another weeks extension. When Vlad asked for something he had to give it to him or else. Some of the students noticed, particularly Vlad's two new best friends, but most didn't give a thought to it. Everyone knew by the end of the week that Vlad was not only rich, but smart, good looking, and strong. Vlad was a perfect package.

_And he has me wrapped around his little finger._

Danny sighed as he placed his head in his hands. He wanted nothing more then to just quit or transfer to another school. There were too many problems to deal with on those routes which left him no option but to stay and be the kids servant. I mean who would believe that one fo his students was blackmailing him.

"Mr. Fenton?" A voice asked breaking into his thoughts.

Looking up Danny expected to see Vlad standing there waiting to give him another order. He was surprised to see it was one of his other students.

"May I help you Josh?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you were alright Mr. Fenton? You look tired almost exhausted." The boy said grey eyes looking up at him concerned.

"Thank you for you concern but I'll be fine. I appreciate it." Danny said smiling slightly at the boy in front of him.

"Anytime Mr. Fenton. I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying after school with me sometime. I'm having a hard time figuring out some of this stuff." Josh said returning the smile.

"Oh course how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good Mr. Fenton, I have to go to my next class now but I'll be there for sure." Josh smiled brighter this time before turning and walking out the door.

_What a good kid._

Vlad was walking down the hallway when he was suddenly slammed against one of the lockers. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing for him to be walking down the hall alone when everyone else in the school was at lunch. His attacker whirled him around so he was face to face with a pale kid who hair was a startling black contrast. Grey steel eyes met his own and he found himself (for the first time in his life) feeling a small trickle of fear.

"Leave Mr. Fenton alone, he doesn't need some rich snot nosed brat making his life a living hell." The voice was different from what he expected high and whiny instead of deep.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Vlad asked angry that someone would have the guts to tell HIM what to do.

"You'll be in a world of hurt. Take my advice. Leave. Him. Alone." With that said the boy let go giving Vlad a last glare before he walked away.

All Vlad could manage to think was:

"What the hell?"

Feeling slightly better Danny gave out the assignment for his last class smiling as the bell rang moments later. Picking up the papers he had to grade later Danny walked out of his room whistling slightly. His good mood came crashing down a moment later when he saw who was waiting for him outside his classroom.

"Hello Mr. Masters what do I owe to this visit?" Danny asked letting out a long sigh.

"Mr. Fenton it seems my grade for the quiz you gave yesterday was lower then I would have imagined it would be. I was hoping you would have an explanation for this." Vlad replied inspecting the dirt under his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Danny nearly grabbed the boy and threw him through the wall when he heard that. Sure the kid had something on him but that did not mean he was going to give out grades that weren't earned. Nothing, not even the threat of death, was going to change that.

"Mr. Masters let's make one thing clear. Yes you may have some leverage over my person. And yes no one would believe me if I said you did. However the grades you get are the grades you earn I will not be changing them to suit your needs. Either work hard or switch to a different class." Having said his piece Danny started walking away.

Vlad watched the man feeling slightly annoyed but more then that he felt respect. Most people who he had to deal with over the years bowed to his every command when he found something to hold over their heads. It was how he got straight A's at his former school. In fact it was how he as getting some of his grades even now. But Mr. Fenton told him clearly that he wouldn't bend his rules even if Vlad had the greater advantage. Smiling he caught the mans sleeve hiding it behind a serious face when Mr. Fenton turned to look at him.

"Very well then I require you to tutor me on the subjects which I am having trouble with so that I may "earn" my grade. Tomorrow seems like a good time to start doesn't it." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"I'll tutor you but not tomorrow I have another student who needs my help then." Danny replied.

"You would put another's eduction before mine?" Vlad asked surprised. Okay his wet dream was pushing him slightly.

"He asked first." Was all Danny would say before he left.

Vlad growled before doing the same.

Author: So yeah this happened. Sorry if it's getting a little confusing but I need some time to think of what's going to happen. Glad I managed to update twice in one day though w. Anyway you know the drill.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Well here we are again. Lol thanks to everyone who comments it really makes me think hard about what to write next.

Gyspywitch19: Yes a cheerleaders uniform. And it was pink. -.-

And Naurmina12: Loved the horrible pun and you never know what may happen in the next chapter.

Kittykat202: Thanks for all the comments.

Now on to the story!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter 9_

Over the next few weeks Vlad met with Mr. Fenton every other day for "tutoring". Sure he was getting better in class but what Vlad really used the time for was to try and seduce his teacher. After getting some advice from Technus (after promising to help him win Mr. Foley) and Skulker (who learned with all available hot males out of the way he'd have a better chance with the ladies) Vlad did everything he could to make the "tutoring" sessions romantic. However Mr. Fenton seemed oblivious to the fact that Vlad was flirting with him. So today Vlad decided to follow some of Skulkers advice and just go for it.

"_You have to appear confident, but act natural."_

"Be confident, act natural." Vlad whispered to himself as he approached Mr. Fenton's classroom.

Stepping up to the door Vlad placed a smirk on his face before opening the door. Sitting at his desk Mr. Fenton didn't look up as he walked into the room. He did notice when Vlad sat down on his desk and gave him a seductive look (or so he thought).

"Hello Mr. Masters." Danny said hardly amused by the display.

"Mr. Fenton I thought I asked you to call me by my first name. I think we know each other well enough now for that to e appropriate." Vlad said licking his lips when he finished speaking.

Danny sighed as he shook his head. He knew what the boy was trying to do, it was the same thing he'd been doing for the last few weeks. Danny wouldn't deny the fact that the kid was handsome enough to get anyone he wanted, but the kid was just that. A kid. The last time he'd gotten involved with a kid beyond the teacher student relationship it had left scars on him that would never heal. Which is why he acknowledge Vlad's behavior.

"If you would be seat Mr. Masters we can get started." Danny said setting aside the papers he was grading.

Vlad pouted slightly annoyed his plan wasn't working, turning away he got down from the desk and walked over to get a chair swishing his hips as he moved. Pulling the chair over he just caught the end of Mr. Fenton rolling his eyes. Seeing that made Vlad smile, at least he was getting the man to react at least. Moving the chair as close to Mr. Fenton as he could Vlad leaned his elbows on the desk his eyes locked on the man in front of him.

"Now we were reviewing... Mr. Masters are you paying attention?" Danny asked looking over at the boy.

"I am. Do you know you're eyes sparkle when you're angry?" Vlad asked purring slightly.

Danny sighed before rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Masters I thought I was clear when we spoke on this topic before." Danny said wearily.

"No actually you said that you wouldn't give me a chance since I was a student of yours. Doesn't change my feelings for you." Vlad answered reaching out to tug on Danny's long black hair.

"Mr. Masters-" Danny started to say.

"Vlad."

...

"Vlad we both know this is not right, you're underage for one, and for two I'm almost ten years older then you." Danny said trying to get his point across.

"I don't care. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew then and there you were the one I wanted. Age didn't matter to me then and it doesn't matter to me now. Besides I'll be nineteen in a week." Vlad replied moving closer and closer as he spoke.

_Be confident._

"Mr. Masters don't do something you'll regret." Danny warned.

"I won't."

And with that Vlad pressed his lips against Danny's, he felt the man try to move away. Reaching out he grabbed the mans wrists holding them to the desk as he kissed him harder. The kiss felt like everything he thought it would, despite the fact that Danny wasn't kissing him back. He had to feel more. Without thinking about it Vlad let go of the mans wrist to reach up and wrap his arms around his neck. He was surprised when he felt Danny's hands on his hips. Pulling back slightly he stared breathless into the blue eyes before him.

"Vlad-" He started to say.

"Please don't. Just hold me, even if you don't feel the same way right now please I need you." Vlad said leaning to press his forehead against Danny's.

Danny stared at the boy in front of him, he couldn't tell if the kid was making fun of him or if he was serious. He'd heard those words a long time ago, then he made the choice of pushing away the person who said them. He couldn't do that this time.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked the boy reaching up to rub his hand through silver hair.

"I've never been more sure about something in my life. Not even the time I decided to steal my parents car and go for a joy ride to Las Vegas." Vlad replied smiling impishly.

"That does not help your case young man." Danny said.

"I know, will you hold me now?" Vlad asked getting up so he could stand in front of the man.

Danny let out another sigh before reaching up to pull the boy to him. Vlad climbed into his lap loving the way his arms wrapped around him gently as if he were precious. Laying his head against the mans chest he could hear his heart beat.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes Vlad?" Danny asked his hands rubbing the boys back soothingly.

"Promise not to let go."

Danny was surprised when he heard that, he felt something inside him twinge slightly. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't say that it was a bad feeling. Instead he gave Vlad a quick squeeze before he resumed rubbing his hand up and down.

"I promise."

The two remained like that holding the other until it was time for Vlad to go home.

Author: Lol fluffy scene XD who knew taking Skulkers advice would pay off so well? Anyway look forward to the next chapter because soon shit is going to hit the fan. All because of one little kiss. Who knew?


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Hello! This is your humble author. Lol finally got rid of all the pictures and have forgiven the cast of Danny Phantom. Therefore I will be joined by the main characters of this fanfic. Danny and Vlad!

-Older Danny and teenage Vlad step into the room-

Author: Hey guys how are you doing?

Vlad: -is silent-

Danny: -ignores the author-

Author: -is becoming scared- Alright I guess that's all we have time for today. Enjoy the chapter!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter 10_

Danny put his papers away knowing that any moment now his young "lover" would be coming through his door. Ever since he and Vlad started "dating" he found out quick that he couldn't ignore the feelings he had. The boy was charming, smart, and knew all the clinks in his armor. Just one look from those puppy eyes and he was done.

_Those eyes could be used for evil things._

Smiling to himself Danny shook his head before turning his thoughts back their first date. If you could call it that. Unlike most dates where you go to the movies or out to dinner they didn't arrive at the same time or sit next to each other. Danny didn't want anything to go wrong, didn't want to make any mistakes. So they sat three seats apart at the theaters so that if anyone saw them they could say it was a coincidence they were there at the same time. Vlad didn't seem to mind the fact they weren't sitting next to each other until a girl tried to sit between them. That could have ended better, Vlad was kicked out of the theater and Danny had to take him to eat before he would calm down.

"_**I didn't do anything wrong." He skulked as they pulled up to the cafe.**_

"_**Vlad you stood up called her a bitch. I'm flattered you got jealous over me but you can't do that every single time someone gets between us." Danny said reaching over to ruffle the boys hair. **_

"_**But, but you're mine. I want everyone to know that." Vlad sulked further refusing to be cheered up.**_

_**Danny sighed as he looked over at the boy next to him. It was strange, he was happy the kid got jealous over him, but it also scared him. Reaching over he cupped the boys face in his hands forcing him to turn and meet his eyes.**_

"_**What's important now is you being happy with me. No matter who comes along you'll be the only one I look at okay?" Danny smiled as Vlad's face lit up.**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise."**_

_**With that Danny leaned over and brushed his lips over Vlad's, once, then twice. When he pulled away Vlad was smiling brightly and blushing. **_

The flashback ended and Danny found himself smiling in a goofy way. Taking a sip of his coffee Danny cleared his head before looking up at the clock. Vlad was late. That was a shock, normally he would have come strolling through the door locking it behind him before launching himself at Danny. Frowning slightly Danny went back to grading his papers his head whipping up a moment later when the door opened.

"You're l-. Oh Josh what can I do for you." He started to say before he realized who now stood in his door.

The boy didn't say anything instead he closed the door and locked it before walking over to stand in front of his desk. Once he was close enough Danny could see he was trembling slightly. Confused Danny started to get up.

"Josh what's wrong? You don't look so good." Danny said placing his hands on the boys shoulders.

A moment later he was forced to step back when Josh looked up. Pure hatred burned in the boys eyes, for a moment it looked like betrayal to Danny but he couldn't understand why that was.

"How could you?"

"Josh I don't understand." Danny said confused as the boy clenched his hands tightly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The boy screamed striking out and catching Danny in the jaw knocking him over.

Danny laid stunned on the floor as Josh walked over and stood over him. Grey eyes looked down on him and for the first time since he was a teenager Danny felt a trace of fear slide up his spine.

"Josh listen to me I'm not sure what's going on but I know we can work this out." Danny pushed himself on his hands wincing as his face throbbed in pain.

"No we can't! You lied! You said I was important to you! Then you rejected me! And now, no you're going out with the stupid rich bastard!? Why after all I've done am I not good enough for you Mr. Fenton!" Josh screamed his nails digging into his hands.

Danny was really confused now. He rejected Josh? That couldn't be right he didn't even know that Josh had feelings for him. Then he saw the boys eyes flash a neon green, a moment later a blue mist slid out of his mouth. He knew those signs. Suddenly everything hit him in a flash.

"S-Sidney?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah it's me. After I died I realized my spirit couldn't move on because you were still here. We were meant to be together which is why is stayed behind all these years. I had to make sure no one took you away from me. And everything was going fine until that jerk showed up and started to mess with you. Breaking down your defenses, showing what it would be like to live again. I couldn't have it! Which is why I overshadowed this boy so I could be close to again, I waited for you to realize it was me but you never did. Then. Then I saw him kiss you and you holding him and I knew he would take you away from me if I didn't act." Sidney spit out the last few words before unclenching his hands.

Danny watched wide eyed as Sidney grabbed his shoulders and forced him back against the wall pressing his lips firmly to his. He tried to struggle hoping to activate his powers but Sidney held on firmly refusing to give him any leverage.

"What the hell!"

Both Sidney and Danny turned to see the outraged look Vlad was giving them. Danny rushed to try and stand up but Sidney forced him back down, turning to give Vlad his own glare.

"You again."

"Ge the hell off Mr. Fenton!" Vlad yelled striding forward.

"No he belongs to me! And I'm going to make sure you never interfere again." Sidney replied the air in the room growing colder and colder.

Before anyone could say another word Sidney's eyes stared growing a neon green his hands taking on the same glowing color. Vlad watched in horror as a portal opened on the wall behind the pair, turning his eyes back to them he saw the way the boy held his Danny. Possessively, as if he was never going to release him. Then with a smirk the pair was gone leaving Vlad to stand there alone staring at the spot where they had been only moments before.

Author: BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! Cliffhanger! Lol what will happen next! How will Vlad get Danny back! SO MANY QUESTIONS! Ah well time for a nap. See ya 'gain soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Geez sorry I didn't update sooner but something terrible happened. -ominous music plays- I LOST MY PENCIL SHARPENER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I couldn't draw or write for three hours straight. Don't worry though I found it. XD So we're all good and I can write my next update. Lol enjoy.

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Eleven_

The first thing Vlad did after Danny and the boy disappeared into what looked like a worm hole was this:

"...

...

...

...WHAT THE HELL?!"

He blinked a few more times hoping the whole thing had been simply a daydream or some trick of his mind. However it seemed it had happened his teacher had been kidnapped by "something" he wasn't sure what. All he knew was the fact that this "thing" wanted what was rightfully his.

"Like hell he's going to get away with this." Vlad growled gritting his teeth.

Still feeling a little confused but angry Vlad got up turning towards the door just as it slammed open causing him to jump. Mr. Foley rushed in his eyes wide, his skin pale despite it's dark skin tone.

"Danny what's going on my ghost detector went off majorly! Are you alri-" Tucker stopped when he saw no one was in the room except Vlad.

"Oh Mr. Masters have you see your teacher I need to speak to him on a matter of importance." Tucker asked straightening up.

"Ghosts don't exist." Vlad said bluntly.

Deep in his mind though a voice mumbled: _What if you're wrong?_

"Of course not. Ghosts are just illusions or shadows." Mr. Foley said his eyes flitting around the room as if he were searching for something.

"Then why did you come in saying something about ghosts Mr. Foley?" Vlad asked his eyes narrowing.

Something told him this man knew something about what just happened. Mr. Foley was Danny's roommate and best friend it made sense that the two would know everything about each others lives. Stepping forward he glared at the man who was still looking around fiddling with his watch.

"I was meeting Mr. Fenton here for some tutoring, when I walked into the room there was a boy here who had him pinned to the wall. A moment later a portal opened up behind them and a moment later they were gone. You know what happened to them. Tell me." Vlad demanded crossing his arms.

"This is bad. You say a portal, damn it I thought this whole thing was in the past," tucker mumbled his eyes narrowing before he looked back at the boy in front of him, "Mr. Masters I advise you to forget everything you saw today. It is not your concern."

"Not my concern." Vlad repeated, okay so maybe the two didn't share everything with each other.

"That's right. Now excuse me I need to go contact an old friend." And with that Tucker turned to leave.

"Just hold on a second. You cann't just waltz in here tell me to forget everything about how the person I care about the most was kidnapped and expect me to go along with it. No way you are going to tell me what's going on and if you don't so help me I'll beat it out of you." Vlad threatened clenching his teeth in anger.

Tucker looked at the boy pausing as he scanned the room for ghost residue. Thinking back he rolled over what Danny had said about the boy. At first Danny had said that the kid was lazy, a pain in the ass, and arrogant as hell. Tucker had to agree since Vlad was also in one of his classes. Lately however Danny seemed to have changed his mind. Vlad was attentive, smart, and even a great kid. Remembering a conversation they'd had that morning Tucker couldn't help but sigh. He should have seen the signs.

"_Danny mind if we talk real quick?" Tucker asked looking at his friend across the table._

"_Yeah sure what's on your mind man?" Danny asked taking a sip of his coffee._

"_What is going on between you and the Masters kid? Are you dating him or something?" Tucker accused glaring at his friend._

"_I could ask the same of you Tucker. I see the way that Technus boy stares at your ass when you walked down the hallway." Danny pointed out trying to move the conversation away from him. _

"_Danny..."_

"_Tucker this thing between him and me, I wanna say it's not romantic, I wanna say it's not stupid, I wanna say a lot of things. But I can't say any of those things to you. Years ago we swore not to hide things from each other or tell each other lies. You have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing," _

_The two men stared at each other, between them they saw the many years they were friends, the different things they'd do for each other, and the bond that they shared. Finally Tucker sighed before getting up to grab some more coffee. _

"_I just don't wanna see you get hurt, when the whole things happened with Sidney you were devastated and you didn't care about him as much as you seem to do with this boy. I don't think I could stand to see you so utterly broken again." Tucker said his hands trembling as he remembered the state his friend had been in._

"_Dude I think I can handle one boy, I know that's not the point but trust me. I'll be fine." Danny placed his hand on his friends shoulder when he said that smiling. _

"_Alright but if this kid hurts you then I'll flunk him so hard he'll be thrown back to elementary school." Tucker replied startling a laugh from Danny._

"_You do that man."_

Tucker sighed once more as the memory drifted from his mind. Looking down he saw the same fire he'd seen in Danny's eyes reflected in the blue ones looking up at him now. It was obvious that Danny and this boy were in a relationship and it was obvious now that the two felt the same thing for each other. Love. He would have no better chance getting this boy to just turn away and leave then he would have getting Danny to change his socks.

"Alright Mr. Masters if you want to help we have to move quickly I'll try to explain on the way but we must hurry." Tucker said turning towards the door.

"What happened to him?" Vlad asked as they rushed down the hallway.

"He's been taken by someone and if we don't get him back then he won't have a chance of survival." Tucker replied pulling out his phone to call someone.

Vlad didn't like the sound of that. Clutching a hand to his heart he vowed he would do anything to get the man back.

_Hold on Mr. Fenton we're coming for you._

Danny woke up with a groan, his head felt like it'd been slammed into a wall repeatedly and there was a cotton taste in his mouth. Moving to stand up Danny found he couldn't, looking down he nearly started swearing at the chains that connected him to the wall. Tugging at them Danny found it pointless, not only were they about three inches thick they were also ghost proof. Something he found out when he switched to his other half to try and escape. With a heavy weight now bearing on his chest Danny switched back over to his human form. Lucky for him he did because a moment later a door, he hand't been able to see, opened allowing Sidney to walk through.

"Hello Mr. Fenton it's god to see you're awake. I brought some water and some food in case you were hungry." Sidney said a bright smile on his face.

"Sidney let me go this instant." Danny said his voice gruff and filled with anger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Fenton. Now which would you like first food, water, or your punishment?" Sidney asked the smile on his face becoming sinister.

"And what am I being punished for Sidney?" Danny asked his voice small.

"For allowing someone else to take your heart, for allowing them to kiss you, hold you when you belong to me. And Mr. Fenton I suggest you eat and drink first because once I'm done showing you the consequences of your actions you are going to be grateful." Sidney said moving closer to the bound man.

Danny closed his eyes before opening them to glare at the teen. He was done being Mr. Nice guy rings appeared around his middle again as he called on his ghost half. Sidney watched as the man in front of him turned into a ghost, thankfully he was prepared for this. When Danny started to call on his powers Sidney yanked a collar form behind him slamming it onto his loves neck.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton but I've known about your little "secret" for a while now. I can't have you acting up now, I suggest you turn back that collar around your neck reacts to ghost signatures and when you try to use your powers it will shock you with enough electricity to kill a "living" man."

Danny stared at the boy defiance burning bright in his eyes. He started to call on his powers again only to have fire race through his body causing him to jerk and scream as it burned him from the inside. His eyes burned the hottest as he clenched them shut tears streaming down his face, finally his body gave out causing him to revert back which finally ended the burning. His body sagged against the floor as his eyes fluttered shut. Through his ragged breathing he heard the sound of Sidney moving closer to him.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much Mr. Fenton but you have to understand. Eventually you were going to be mine, and now that I have you nothing is going to take you away." Hands lifted his heavy chin and a moment later cold lips pressed against his.

Danny found the strength to jerk away spitting out the taste that entered his mouth. The movement though caused new pain to rush through his head, a moment later he blacked out one last word slipping from his lips.

"...vlad.."

Sidney glared at the passed out man when he heard that. HE STILL WANTED THAT BRAT! Clenching and unclenching his hands Sidney calmed down enough to get up and walk out of the room. He had to remind himself that Mr. Fenton was with him, it didn't matter that he'd kidnapped the man. Mr. Fenton was his. And not even that son of a bitch would get in his way.

Author: Hi everyone it's been awhile. I had to figure out the best way to get this chapter started. I know I'm cruel but I had to add some insight on the characters a bit hope I did that. So yeah this all happened. Lol. See ya next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Jello mi compadres of the fanfiction world! Lol Yeah I know the last chapter was a little dark considering Sidney has become so evil but I hope ya like this one. Okay let's start off the chapter! -imaginary crowd claps-

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Twelve_

Danny drifted between consciousness and memory as his body healed itself. One moment he would be back in the cell chained hand and foot to the wall. The next moment he would be back at the school remembering the events that led up to Sidney's death.

_Danny looked up from his desk and took in the new students. It was good bunch, he could tell that right away, what caught his attention was a boy sitting in the back by himself. Glancing around the room Danny noticed that everyone seemed to ignore this boy, something he found odd. The boy was unusually pale causing his dark black hair to stand out along with his freckles. Grey eyes were framed by thick black glasses. _

"_I wonder why no one is talking to him." Danny mused as he walked back over to where the boy was sitting. _

_When he stopped besides the boys desk he waited for him to look up. Seconds passed but the boy continued to stare down at his desk seemingly unaware of the man standing next to him. Finally Danny sighed loudly before he placed his hand on the desk startling the boy into looking up at him. _

"_Hello I happened to notice you were sitting here by yourself is there something wrong?" Danny asked a smile on his face._

"_Uh n-no Mr. Fenton I just felt like being alone." The boy turned his gaze back down his voice trailing off._

"_I see well then if you'd like I can be your partner for this project," he'd given out one of his favorite projects since it was the beginning of the year, partner up with someone and draw a picture of them while asking questions about them, "Wouldn't want you to end up with an incomplete on the first day of school."_

"_Is it even okay for the teacher to do this?" The boy asked a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth._

"_I don't see why not. Now first things first names. Danny Fenton." He stuck out his hand to the boy smiling warmly._

"_Sidney, S-Sidney Poindexter." The boy replied taking the hand hesitantly._

"_Good now I hope you don't mind but I'm terrible at drawing." Danny joked picking up a spare piece of paper. _

_Sidney laughed quietly before ducking his head. Danny smiled back, this kid reminded him of himself when he was in high school, then started to draw. A moment later Sidney joined him. _

Opening his eyes slowly, Danny shuddered as he felt a bone chilling cold fill his cell. Looking around he noticed the bowl of water and plate of food just beyond his reach. He grinned sadly as his stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten since lunch. Rolling his eyes Danny did his best to ignore the pain of his empty stomach. He had the feeling stomach pains were the least of his worries.

Vlad could barely contain his disbelief at the things Mr. Foley had just told him. Bracing himself on a nearby wall he shut his eyes his rational mind processing everything. Ghosts. He couldn't believe it, rationality was the bases that he lived by. Taking in a deep breath he turned around and faced the man.

"Alright I can accept the fact that he was taken by a ghost, I can also accept the fact that Mr. Fenton is locked somewhere called the ghost zone. What I can't accept the fact that he's half-ghost. It's just not possible for a human to merge with a ghost, where's the logic in that?" Vlad demanded his brain hurting from trying to process this information.

"Actually it is possible when your DNA is blasted with ghost plasma therefore changing it as it rapidly infects your entire body." Tucker explained as he stared down at his phone.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, still it just all seems to weird for me." Vlad admitted.

"I understand but it's side of Danny you'll have to get used to. When we were in high school he couldn't go on a date or even consider being in a relationship because of the simple fact that he didn't have time. And if he did go on a date chances were he'd be called away in the middle of it to go fight a ghost or something." Tucker explained before going back to looking at his phone.

"Who are you waiting for?" Vlad finally asked.

"An old friend, he should be able to tell us where Danny is located." Was the reply.

Before Vlad could ask who this mysterious person was a knock sounded from the door. Vlad glared at the interruption as Tucker walked over and opened it. A moment later a man with bright green hair, light tan skin, and what seemed a twisted fashion sense. The man was wearing bright red sunglasses with a purple polo for heavens sake! Not to mention the fact his pants were a light blue and were so full of holes that they seemed to never end.

"Hey Tucker it's been awhile sorry about the phone thing mine broke earlier when I was tracking down another ghost for a client." The man spoke his deep voice contradicting his looks.

"It's good to have you back." Tucker reached out and they clasped hands before bumping each other in the chest, turning back around he noticed Vlad was watching the whole exchange, "Vlad I'd like you to meet Allen Works, or as he's known by his work name Clockwork ghost tracker and hunter."

The man turned towards Vlad and giving the boy the distinct feeling that he could see through anything and everything about him. He wanted to walk away from the feeling but his damn pride made him stay there and face the man.

"Ah I see so this is the boy Danny fell so hard for. I see his feelings haven't gone unnoticed. Don't be nervous boy we'll get him back." The man said tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

"Like I needed you to tell me that." Vlad growled.

"Everyone needs reassurance at times such as these, don't let pride blind you to the important things." The man reached up ad removed the shades to reveal a pair of white washed eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul.

Danny screamed loudly as his rib cage was kicked brutally over and over again. Opening his eyes he glared at the ghost boy in front of him until the assault ended refusing to make a sound. Sidney knelt in front of the man searching for something in his eyes, he only glared harder his body cursing him once again.

"Glad o see you're awake sir." Sidney said leaning back on his heels.

"What no Mr. Fenton anymore?" Danny asked sarcasm rolling in his voice.

"I think we're well past the pleasantries sir, besides soon you won't care what I call you." Getting up Sidney walked over to the door and picked up something off the ground walking back Danny saw what it was.

Shuddering Danny vowed to remain silent. To not make a sound. He just wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep that vow as Sidney walked over to him ghost sword in hand.

"Now it's time for your punishment." The boy said his face twisting into an evil smirk.

Danny closed his eyes at the first swing.

Author: yeah I know I'm evil. And I know this is turning out to be bad, but hey I got clockwork in. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Sup everyone? Thought I should hurry up and update since I don't like to be left on a cliffhanger when I'm reading something. So where were we?

_Students and Teachers: Chapter 13_

Danny felt his teeth nearly crack as he clenched them harder and harder as Sidney swung the sword at one of his bound arms. He wanted to scream so badly, over and over again Sidney had swung that sword at parts of his body. Being human the ghost sword couldn't physically harm him, still the pain of having one of his limbs cut off, or being stabbed in the stomach, or even having his head sliced from his neck. All these sensations he could feel each hurt worse then the last as the pain lingered in his body. A fresh wave hit him as Sidney stabbed the sword into his leg before leaning on the hilt to smirk down at him.

"Is it too much Daniel? Can you not handle the pain? All you have to do is swear to be mine and only mine and I'll stop. I might even reward you." Sidney promised his voice cooing the last words.

Danny cracked one eye open wincing as he did before turning, as much as the chains would allow him, to face the boy. Unclenching his jaw Danny growled.

"I don't belong to anyone, and even if I did it wouldn't be you Sidney." Danny glared before turning his head and spitting as if to get a bad taste out of his mouth.

"You will belong to me. And I'll make sure you never look at another again." Sidney said his voice promising dark intentions.

Danny barely held in a whimper as Sidney retrieved another sword aiming for his other leg this time. It was a blessing when he slipped away to his memories.

_Danny walked down the hall letting out a slight yawn as he made his way to the classroom. He'd been up all night grading papers since he was slightly behind. Now that he was caught up he only had todays papers to look forward to now. He was stopped suddenly by the sight of the boy, Sidney, standing outside his door looking like a kicked puppy. Something tight made his chest ache as he looked at the boy. He couldn't help but feel that he was looking at a younger version of himself, after he'd been bullied and shoved into a locker. Feeling determined Danny walked over to the boy stopping a few inches away as Sidney continued to look at his feet._

"_Sidney? Is everything alright?" Danny asked._

_The boy looked up then and Danny saw the black eye he was sporting barely concealed by the make up he wore. He also saw the tears that were welling up in his eyes._

"_Huh? Oh I'm fine Mr. Fenton I just got here earlier d-didn't want to miss anything." Sidney mumbled looking away once again. _

_Danny sighed before fumbling in his pants for his keys, a moment later he got the door to swing open. Looking back he held it open so Sidney could walk past him. The boy did his head bent as he walked past the man. Closing the door Danny walked over and set his stuff down before turning to observe the boy in front of him. In his mind he was already listing off the things he knew._

_1: The kid was being bullied._

_2: Danny didn't appreciate bullies picking on his students._

_And 3: He really had to teach the kid a better technique for hiding black eyes,_

_With those thoughts in his head Danny walked to the back of his room where the sink was located (it seemed they were required in all classrooms now) quickly getting a rag wet before turning to face Sidney. _

"_Listen Sidney I don't like to being lied to any more then the next guy, I can see the black eye you have. Trust me I've had my share when I was younger, you didn't hide it very well. You can come to me if you need help or if you'd like you could call me anytime. Alright?" Danny said as he slowly wiped the make-up away._

"_It's just... Okay." Sidney finally said looking up as a smile lit his face._

"_Good now if you'll just follow me then I'll show you a better way to apply this make-up so it won't wear off and won't show through." Nodding his head Danny tossed the rag back into the sink, a decent shot by the way, before turning to smile at Sidney._

_After showing the boy the proper technique the two swapped numbers. Danny felt good that he was able to make this kid feel better about himself and giving him a safe place to go o someone to talk to when or if he needed it._

Vlad watched the two men discuss their plan of action. He was frustrated he wanted to charge into where ever his Danny was being held and get him back no matter the cost. But nooooo. They had to wait and plan. Gritting his teeth Vlad got up to start pacing again. This action did not go unnoticed by the two men.

"Vlad calm down." Tucker said his tone a little strained.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! EVERY SECOND THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS MR. FENTON HE COULD BE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HIM!" Vlad shouted all his tension snapping as he whirled to face the man.

"Vlad..." Tucker started to say not noticing his companion get up.

"WHAT IF HE'S ALREADY DEAD?! HE COULD BE ROTTING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE AND HERE WE ARE JUST STANDING HERE!" Vlad continued to shout.

Everyone went silent a moment later when Clockwork's hand connected with Vlad's face. Raising his hand slowly Vlad placed it on the red mark before turning to the blind man. No one, not his mother, his father, not even his sister had ever hit him before.

"You are not the only one who is worried about him. If we rush in now he'll be killed most definitely. I know this kind of ghost. Once they have the object of their desire in their grasp they will do whatever it takes to keep it from being taken away from them again." Vlad felt shame over run him as he noted the truth in the mans words.

He would be the frist person to tell you he was a selfish son of a bitch. When things came to him he always thought about himself first, what he wanted, what he needed. But now. Now his wants didn't mean a damn thing. If he screwed up not only would he lose the most important person to him it would mean that he had failed and MASTERS DO NOT FAIL!

"I can't help but worry though. You didn't see the way that kid held him, as if he was a toy that was being snatched away from him. It was sickening." Vlad murmured the closest thing to an apology he could muster at the moment.

"I understand." Clockwork said rubbing a hand through the boy hair.

Vlad ducked his head biting his lip at the familiar feeling. Only it wasn't Mr. Fenton who was doing it but someone else, which took away from the comfort he received slightly.

"Okay okay enough with the feeling down and such we have to figure out a plan on how to get Danny back. From what you told me Clock the only one who can enter the space Sidney is holding him captive in is a ghost. What are we going to do about that?" Tucker asked interrupting the moment.

"That' a god question I've gone over all the possibilities, run the situations in my head but I can only come up with one way that someone could get inside and be unaffected by the ghost radiation that would kill a normal human." The blind man said turning to face Tucker.

"And exactly what is that?"

"They'd have to be half ghost."

Author: BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMM! Yes we have reached the point in the story where everything is about to explode again! YAY XD lol. Sorry this one took awhile to finish, not sure why. I think I might have to do with that stupid writers block I've been having. Anyway. You know the dill... Sorry *drill. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Author: -sigh- we are coming to the end our story. It was nice writing this but all too soon it ends. So with that I give you the next chapter of ... -drum roll- STUDENTS AND TEACHERS!

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Fourteen_

"You can't be serious! There has to be another way, you and I both know that as far as we know Danny is the only living half ghost in either of the worlds." Tucker yelled shocked standing up.

"It's the only way, even with protective suits a human wouldn't survive more then three minutes in the world Sidney had made for himself. The ghost aura is too thick. And as far as I know there are no ghosts who would be willing to risk their lives to save Danny after all the years he spent hunting them." Clockwork explained his eyebrows furrowing.

"There has to be another way." Tucker mumbled sitting down his eyes wide.

The two men were silent for a moment or two causing Vlad to get worried. Then Clockwork turned and looked at him he felt those eyes burning into him.

"How much do you care for Danny?" He asked suddenly.

Tuckers head shot up at the question, hiss eyes going wide as he figured something out. Suddenly he was in front of Vlad pushing back as he stepped between the boy and the blind man.

"No! I will not allow you to ruin this boys life!" Tucker shouted his shoulders shaking in anger.

"I asked him a question, you and I both know neither of us are compatible for this. He is the right age, same as Danny was. It might be our only way to get him back." Clockwork said.

"No we'll find another way, you weren't there when Danny changed, you didn't see the pain he went through, I swore to him I'd never let another soul got through what he did. That's why we locked up the portal, why we hid it away from everyone. I will not allow another life to be ruined." Tucker stated his fist clenching and unclenching.

"So you'll let Danny die instead of breaking a vow." His voice and words were cold as he spoke.

"That's not-. I just-. You don't understand!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes I do, but this is not our choice to make. Vlad." Hearing his name Vlad turned to look at the man, "You do understand what we are talking about. You have the choice to say no, you have the choice to walk away and forget everything that has happened until now."

Yeah Vlad knew what they were asking him to do. They were giving him the choice about whether or not he was ready to give up his life and everything he knew to save the person he cared about more then anyone else. It was his choice.

And he already knew what it was going to be.

"I'll do it. Danny is the one person I would do anything for." He said his voice strong and betraying no sign of his nervousness.

"Vlad..." Tucker started to say turning to the boy.

"I'm not turning away. So the faster you two accept that the faster we can go save him." Vlad said turning to face the men.

"Very well. Tucker it's your move." Clockwork said with a nod of his head.

Tucker looked from Vlad to the man and back his face betraying the fear and anger he felt. Finally h let out a weak sigh before rubbing his hand over his face. Raising his hands in surrender he turned away to grab his keys.

"Fine, I give up. The portal is at Danny's old house, we locked it there a couple years ago." Tucker said as they all moved towards the door, "I'm going to warn you now Danny and I put some good security around the place. We didn't want anyone to accidentally stumble on it, so you might get a little singed."

Vlad only nodded knowing that was the leats of his worries. They just had to make it in time.

Danny woke up to an empty room. The swords that had been plunged into his legs, arms, and upper torso were still there but the pain had dulled to an ache. Shaking his head Danny winced as the pain rushed through him yet again, closing his eyes Danny thought back to the reason he was here. Because he betrayed the trust of one boy and gave all his trust to another. Smiling slightly to himself he thought about the time Vlad came over to his house out of the blue.

_Danny had just finished his dinner and was washing the dishes when he heard a knock from his front door. Frowning slightly he walked over to the door and looked though the peephole unprepared for what he was going to see. Vlad Masters and a young girl stood outside his door both dripping rain from their hair. Shocked he opened the door looking at the boy and girl._

"_Hello Mr. Fenton I do hope you'll be a gracious host and invite us in." Vlad said smirking slightly at the shocked expression. _

"_Vlad what are you-. Who is this?" Danny asked turning his eyes away from the boy to face the young girl in front of him._

"_My name is Jasmine Masters, you can call me Jazz." the girl piped up._

"_Mr. Fenton neither my sister or I am getting any warmer standing here. Would you let us in now or not?" Vlad asked_

"_Uh sure. Are you hungry I just finished dinner but I can whip something up." Danny asked stepping aside so the two could walk in._

"_That would be great Mr. Fenton do you need some help? I love helping the cooks in the kitchen." Jazz offered bouncing slightly._

"_That would be great. Let me get you some towels first, Vlad if you would mind following me."_

_Danny turned away Vlad following behind him with a smug look. He knew why Mr- Danny wanted him alone. It was because he was annoyed that the boy had showed up without warning having gone as far as to drag his little sister along as well. They passed by two bedrooms, before Danny stopped suddenly flinging a closet open throwing a towel at Vlad's head._

"_Care to explain what's going on Mr. Masters?" Danny growled his eyes narrowing._

"_Of course, my mother and father had to go to Berlin on a business trip leaving the two of us alone with the staff. I didn't like the food they made or being alone anymore then my sister did so we decided to leave. Unfortunately my parents cut off my credit cards and took my keys away so we had nowhere to go. On the bright side I hacked the schools system on my first day to learn more about you so I knew where you lived." Vlad said shrugging his shoulders at the explanation. _

_Danny stopped the angry rant that was about to slip past his lips. The explanation was too casual, as if Vlad didn't really care his parents had just up and left them on their own. As if it happened all the time. It hit Danny then that it must happen all the time, he thought the stereo types about rich families were just that, stereo types. But now seeing Vlad standing in front of him soaking wet giving only a shrug about his parents disappearance made him feel slightly cold himself. _

"_Okay fine, you can stay but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to do your homework. I don't care if it's the weekend the sooner you get it done the better." Danny said grabbing another towel. _

"_That sounds alright I guess." Vlad shrugged though Danny saw the hint of a relieved smile before Vlad buried his face in the towel. _

_Minutes later, courtesy of Tucker (his nieces and nephews came over often), he had Vlad and Jazz in dry clothes before sitting them down to a dinner of chicken strips, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes. Sure the potatoes were from a box and the chicken was frozen but all the food was gone in a matter of moments. It was fight to get Jazz to sleep but as soon as she hit the pillows on the couch her eyes fluttered shut and soon soft snores could be heard. Shaking his head Danny put down the phone before heading to his room. He'd called the staff that worked for the Masters as well as the parents. None seemed to mind that the kids had gone missing or the fact that they were with him. It irked him slightly. _

"_You know this is the first time I've ever bene in your bed, maybe you should make it special for me." Vlad teased as he entered his bedroom and saw the boy laying on his bed. _

"_I thought we've been over this already, I will not touch you that way until you enter college." Danny replied turning off the lights before settling down on his bed._

_That didn't stop them from gravitating into each others arms, Danny wrapped a firm arm around Vlad's back holding him close to his chest. It always amazed him how perfectly Vlad fit in his arms, it was comforting. He hadn't felt this way in years, not since Sidney's death. He had gotten close to someone and they ended up dead because of him, he thought he could never do it again. And yet here now in his arms was the one person who had given him another chance, Snuggling his head into Vlad's long hair he smiled happily._

"_Love you." He murmured laughing quietly when Vlad tightened his own hold on him._

"_I know who wouldn't?" Was his response._

_He flicked the boys ear lightly causing a yelp to pass Vlad's lips, soon though (after Vlad paid him back with a bite to his shoulder which would leave a mark) they drifted off to sleep comforted by the presence of the other._

Danny shook his head as the memory faded. It filled him with a warmth that seemed to push the pain out of him. Our at least made it so there wasn't as much. Sighing softly he closed his eyes once again before opening them as the door opened. Sidney walked in his eyes gleaming with an unsettling light. Danny didn't flinch though, just remembering how Vlad felt in his arms, how he made him feel alive was enough to keep his will strong against the torture Sidney was putting him through.

"Ready to give in and become mine Daniel?" Sidney asked as he pulled out a length of rope from behind his back.

"Sorry Sidney but the only person I would give myself to is Vlad Masters." Danny said with a smile.

"HE IS A WORTHLESS BRAT WHO IS GOING TO PAY!" Sidney shouted before calming himself, turning away he dropped the rope his shoulders squared in a determined way. "And when he'd finally gone you'll understand who you belong to."

All the warmth in Danny fled as he realized the meaning behind those words. At once he started to struggled against the bonds that held him. He winced as fresh pain rushed through him but that didn't stop him from trying to get at the ghost boy in front of him.

"No! Leave him alone! Stab me! Torture me! Just leave him the fuck alone!" Danny shouted the sword in his upper body slowly sliding out.

"Sorry Daniel but I understand now. I could rape you, tear you apart, even maybe slice your halves in two but ou'll never be mine. Not as long as he's in the way." With those words he walked out the door Danny screaming after him.

Vlad glared at Tucker's back as the man finally led them down into the basement. They had arrived at the house over twenty minutes ago, and it had taken most of that time to get past the traps that had been lain to keep unwanted guests out. His hair was burned off partially and he had more bruises and cuts then he had gotten in the past ten years of his life. He knew it would be all worth it when he finally had Danny back with him but right now he was more then a little irritated. Tucker walked over and flipped on the lights.

Vlad blinked once, then twice. If he hadn't known better then he would have thought they had stepped into a mad scientists lab. Beakers, test tubes, half finished equipment, and boxes were piled everywhere. This was a ghost hunters lab after all. Tucker ignored all this stuff though and walked right over to what looked like an arch covered in a huge plastic sheet. Gripping one side he stopped before turning to look at Vlad.

"This is your last chance to back out. Once I pull this down there's no going back." He warned his brown eyes burning into Vlad's.

"Do it." Was all he said.

Tucker nodded although their was grief in his eyes, a moment later he pulled the sheet off. A portal made of metal, wires, pipes, and what looked like half a radio stood in front of him. A crackle of electricity rushed over his skin making him shudder. He didn't know where it came from but the goosebumps on his skin was enough to tell him that it wasn't natural.

"Alright it'll take a moment for us to set up but while we do we're going to need you to put this on." Tucker held out a dusty hazmat suit to Vlad who wrinkled his nose at it.

"Trust me you're going to be in a lot of pain, this is going to lessen it." At those words Vlad walked over and picked up the suit.

This was it. His life was going to change the moment he put the suit on. He could put it off. Wait. But Danny didn't have that kind of time. So turning away he pulled on the suit.

Author: So yeah this was the longest one I wrote so far but it leads up to the ending. Hope ya like it. Geez this is going to be awesome. XD


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Hello everybody, it is me once again. I know it has been some time since we last saw each other and I know I have kept some in anticipation. Sorry these last few chapters I have to plan carefully or else they'll end up turning out wrong. So anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter of Students and Teachers. And my polite speech has nothing to do with the severe training Vlad put me through for taking Danny away from him.

Vlad: -chuckles evily-

_Students and Teachers: Chapter 15_

"Are you ready Vlad?" Tucker asked as they finished setting up the portal.

Vlad nodded as he walked out dressed in the orange hazmat suit his long hair tucked away. In truth he was nervous as hell nothing was going to stop him from going through with this however. Walking forward he stood in front of the fixed and completed portal. Looking to his left he waited for Tucker to nod before he entered it. A cold chill surrounded his body sending a small shudder up and down his spine. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he turned around and faced the two men on the outside.

"I'm ready."

Tucker nodded before flipping a switch awakening the portal from it's long sleep. A low whine echoed through the room as the over head lights began to flash before dimming. A blue glow surrounded the inside of the portal and with one last nod Vlad shut his eyes preparing for the pain that was about to come. Tucker flipped the last switch and watched as the portal, created by Danny's parents, ruined yet another life.

Pain.

That was all he knew at the moment.

Pain.

Fire burned him inside and outside searing his bones and turning his blood into ash. Vlad tried to scream but his jaw locked preventing any sound from escaping past his lips. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor below him. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this, nothing. Finally a long agonizing scream tore itself from his throat, it sounded more animal then human. Then sudden;y everything went white and his body dropped to the ground.

Tucker watched the whole thing shuddering at the way Vlad jerked pain evident in his eyes. It was that final scream that sent him over the edge. He shut down the machine with a few flicks before rushing over just in time to catch Vlad's unconscious body. He glanced over the teens body with horror noting the burns that covered the pale skin. He was about to say something to Clockwork when suddenly two black rings appeared around the teen midsection. He watched his eyes widening as the boy took a familiar shape, one he hadn't seen in years.

"Plasmius." He whispered taking in the blue skin and black hair that Vlad now sported.

It was impossible, the ghost had died. He had been there. He'd seen the final blow Danny delivered before the ghost vanished in a shower of mist. And yet here was that very ghost, in a younger form, even though everything pointed to it being impossible.

"This can't be possible." Tucker murmured.

"This ghost signature, didn't you tell me Danny destroyed Plasmius?" Clockwork asked holding up a ghost detector.

"We did, I mean he did. I saw it all happen."

"Alright we'll figure this out later, first we have to get the boy somewhere safe. My detector is picking up another ghost signature and it's not a friendly one." Clockwork said before lifting the boy up over his shoulder.

"Right." Tucker agreed running to shut everything down once more.

A few moments later they were back in their car driving away unaware of the steel gray eyes that followed their every movement.

_Vlad shook his head before opening his eyes. He wasn't sure where he wasm but it was dark. No light could be seen anywhere and yet he could clearly see the person standing in front of him as he sat up._

"_Who are you?" He asked getting to his feet unsteadily._

_The person turned towards him causing Vlad to blink with shock. The man had light blue skin, shimmering black hair, and red eyes that seemed to bore into him. Suddenly the man smiled startling Vlad at the cruelness that smile offered. He shivered slightly as goosebumps appear along his arms, taking a step back he looked over the person standing in front of him once again. There was something unworldly about them, something he had felt before but couldn't remember. _

"_What are you?" Vlad asked his voice shaking slightly._

"_What am I? Should you already know that boy?" The voice that answered his question was smooth promising and everything._

"_Don't patronize me! I am not a boy!" Vlad shouted feeling anger despite the fear that was tingling up his spine._

"_Are. A naive little boy, and soon you will no longer be the one in possession of this body it will be me. And when that time comes I will have my revenge on the one who killed me." The man sneered his voice growing dangerous with each word. _

_Vlad swallowed hard at the tone, he understood now. This man standing in front of him was the most dangerous being he'd ever encountered. _

"We have to hurry I believe that Plasmius may be trying to take over the boys body." Clockwork said glancing back at the twitching form lying in the back seats.

"I can't go any faster it's five o'clock traffic I'm going as fast as I can." Tucker growled his teeth grinding against each other.

"Figure something out, if Plasmius takes over of that body then he'll be fully revived and nothing will be able to stop him with Danny captured." Clockwork said.

Tucker nodded his head throwing the steering wheel maneuvering the car through traffic. He made sure to avoid the areas he cops hung around in and cut every light that didn't have a traffic cam on it. They were just passing the school when a beam of light burst through the air right in front of the car. Tucker had to throw the entire care in reverse while spinning the wheel. The sound of wheel screeching filled the air as they came to a halting stop by colliding with two other cars. Thankfully the air bags didn't deploy but the impact was enough to throw Tucker's head into the window cracking it slightly.

"What was that?" He asked dazed.

"That would be what I was worried about." Clockwork stated moving to undo his seatbelt.

Eyes widening Tucker looked into the back seat, thankfully Vlad was still there, although his position had changed do impact. Confused Tucker turned to ask Clockwork what he meant when he noticed where the mans line of vision was. Turning Tucker managed to utter an "Oh Shit." before both men were climbing out of the car to stare at the ghost hanging in the air in front of them.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sidney yelled his voice echoing around the area causing people to shudder from the volume he used.

The teen floated in the air a green glow surrounding his hands, his eyes glowing with malic and fury. Tucker shuddered as those eyes were turned on him, it was only when they moved to his backseat that he realized what the boy was talking about. Vlad.

"Don't even think about it! I may not be a ghost hunter but I can still kick your ass Sidney!" Tucker shouted steeping into the boys line of sight again.

"NO ONE WILL STOP ME! ONCE HE IS GONE THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!" Sidney shouted.

All Tucker could do was shudder and hope somehow Vlad regained consciousness, or else he was going to die.

Author; Yes I am a bad kid, i didn't update for awhile. I just wanted this to be perfect. Anyway next chapter will be the last and the longest thank you everyone who saw this through to the end with me -bows-


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Hey everyone glad to see you again. Sorry it's on such sad circumstances. -sigh- We have come to the end of Students and Teachers. To everyone who was expecting a sex scene I'm sorry it didn't come sooner. Hope yal enjoyed the journey from now on I will be writing multiple stories at once. So yeah. Good luck to me XD

_Students and Teachers: Chapter Sixteen_

_Vlad watched the man as he moved around circling him his nose twitching slightly as if he was smelling something. It was only when the man moved forward his hand stretched out that Vlad reacted jumping away._

"_Jumpy boy?" The man said in a sneering tone._

"_Shut up! What do you want?!" Vlad yelled his face twisting in anger._

"_I believe I already mentioned my desires. I will take possession of your body and take my revenge on the one who killed me. Daniel Fenton." The man said his eye glittering with curiosity. _

"_D-D-Danny! I won't let you touch him!" Vlad shouted._

"_And how will you stop me boy? It is painfully obvious which one of us is more powerful. Why protect him? He doesn't love you, despite what your little teenage brain tells you." The man said laughing cruelly as his words struck a cord in Vlad._

"_Y-you're lying! Danny loves me and I love him! Once I get out of this place I can get him back and we'll be together!" Vlad shouted his hands clenching._

"_Really? We'll see about that."_

_Vlad shuddered without knowing why. _

Tucker growled as he avoided yet another blast form the kid. This was turning out to be more of a pain then he thought. Putting up a plasma shield he carefully stepped in front of the car making sure no stray blasts made there way to Vlad. Looking around he managed to catch Clockwork pull out his own weapon just before another shot was fired at him.

"Keep him away from the car. If he catched Vlad then it's all over!" Tucker shouted, glad that all the bystanders had evacuated the area already.

"I understand. Hopefully he wakes up soon or we won't last much longer." Clockwork shouted back defending himself.

"I WILL KILL HIM, YOU ARE ONLY PREVENTING THE INEVITABLE FOOLS!" Sidney shouted cackling like a mad man.

Gritting his teeth Tucker threw another glance back at his car before pulling out another one of the ghost weapons he had on him. Good thing he stocked up before they left Danny's old house, even if the stuff was almost ten years old it still worked as if it were made yesterday. It was then he noticed two kids huddling behind one of the abandoned cars on the street. At once he recognized the neon green hair and tall figure. Technus and Skulker, two of Danny's students. What were they doing here?! Moving quickly he dashed over to the two tossing a plasma bomb which caused Sidney to start swearing when the goopy stuff dragged him down.

"What in hells name made you guys hang around here when it's obvious you could get killer?!" Tucker half whispered half yelled.

"W-we were just in the n-n-neighborhood and w-we s-saw-" Skulker tried to say his body and mind somewhat shaken.

"Skulker and I were in the neighborhood looking for "trouble" as Mr. Fenton would put it when we came across this scene. We saw you and your friend fighting that floating boy and we hid over here. That's about when you found us." Technus explained his eyes taking in the cuts and burns that decorated his crushes body.

"Fine, I want you two to get out of here as soon as it's clear enough to run. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Tucker said checking the situation noting that Clockwork was going to need his help soon.

"NO way! We can't leave ya guys to fight that thing by yourselves!" Skulker protested his earlier fear dissipating.

Technus nodded his agreement and Tucker sighed knowing that he didn't have time to argue with them. Looking back he saw if he didn't do something right now then Clockwork was going to be obliterated. Sighing loudly he took a quick glance at the car before turning back to the boys.

"Fine you want to help then go get Vlad from my car and take him far away from here. We'll hold ghost boy over here back while you get away." Tucker said nodding in the direction of his vehicle.

"Skulker can handle that give me a weapon! Let me fight with you!" Technus shouted acting out of character.

"No. Help your friend." With that Tucker jumped back over the hood of the car throwing a smoke bomb guaranteed to blind any and all creatures of both realms.

Technus growled furious at the fact that he was being treated like a child. He was about to disobey Tucker's order when Skulker reached over and grabbed the upper part of his arm. Shaking his head Skulker dragged Technus over to the car, careful not to catch the ghosts attention, thankfully the door was unlocked.

"Man Vlad looks weird. Not that I'm one to talk," Skulker said as he dragged out the limp body of his new friend.

"Just hurry up." Technus said his gaze darting over to where Tucker was locked in battle with Sidney.

"Right."

Carefully Skulker cradled their friend in his arms for a teenager Vlad weighed next to nothing. Frowning slightly he turned and gave Technus a nod. With another glance at Mr. Foley Technus dashed after Skulker hoping his crush would be alright. As if some twisted god was listening to his thoughts the ghost boy turned away from the fight he was engaged in turning his eyes to the two retreating forms of Technus and Skulker. Seeing the object of his anger escaping pushed the boy over the edge.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A the sound of his booming voice everyone froze.

The air seemed to grow colder and colder as a blue light began to emit from Sidney's form. Tucker realized what was going on, Sidney was calling on his core which was the worst thing that could happen. Glancing to his right he caught sight of Clockwork's face, it was furrowed deeply fear etched in his mouth. They both knew that there was nothing for them to do now, only another ghost with the opposite core would be able to stop Sidney.

_We're screwed._

"_If Daniel Fenton truly cared about you, then why did he not stop the boy from capturing him?" The man asked the sneer etched across his face._

"_He was caught off guard! He wasn't able to defend himself!" Vlad yelled doubts welling up inside his throat despite his words._

"_Really now, then all those years of hunting ghosts, fighting off surprise attacks, and learning to summon his powers at a moments notice must have been for naught."_

_Vlad shook his head the doubts causing him to choke slightly, the man chuckled s his prey's resolve weakened. When he had been alive he had been a master of manipulation, he was able to get whatever he wanted using these powers. Stepping forward he circled the boy giving voice the doubts plaguing the boys mind. _

"_You know he has the capabilities, if he wanted to he could have stopped the boy. He didn't though, he just sat there and allowed himself to be taken away. Who's to say however that wasn't his wish. Maybe he remembered how in love he had been with the boy. The one who came before you. The one who he never seemed able to forget." he whispered feeling his power grow as he the boy weakened._

"_SHUT UP!" Vlad yelled dropping to his knees._

"_You were just a replacement for this boy, and when the true thing came back he no longer needed you. Give up boy, let your anger fuel your strength, together we can get revenge on him." _

"_NO SHUT UP, HE LOVES ME! He would never abandon me.." Vlad whispered the last part unsure of who he was trying to convince, himself or this man._

"_Then why has he not come back? He has abandoned you." The man sneered knowing he had won the moment Vlad dropped his hands his body slumping in a defeated way._

Tucker growled as cold air rushed at him snow and ice forming around him. They were barely hanging on, the shield he'd thrown up cracking as ice formed over it. He knew it would only be a matter of moments before it broke.

_Damn it, if only Danny were here we wouldn't be in this mess!_

The shield groaned under the constant attack, grabbing Clockwork Tucker was about to run when out of nowhere a body came flying at him. Turning he was slammed back into the shield, breaking it, as Technus let out a loud groan. Pulling the two after him Tucker managed to roll out of the way of the ice blast that followed the disintegration of his shield. Wide eyed he watched as Vlad came walking down the street his hands glowing a bright red as he glared at Sidney an evil smirk plastered across his face. Suddenly a cold chill, one that didn't come from Sidney, sent shivers down his spine. Something told him things were about to get worse then they already were. His fear was confirmed when Vlad turned his eyes towards him the smirk widening.

"_**Mr. Foley we meet again**_."

Author: Alright I'm sorry I lied. This is not the last chapter, I thought it would be but I decided to tweak the story in my head a little. Punish me if you wish but it will end perfectly!


End file.
